


Play it on Repeat

by MagnetforHeartbreak



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Stabbing myself, Suicidal Thoughts, why the fuck do I break my own heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetforHeartbreak/pseuds/MagnetforHeartbreak
Summary: V's mourning her best friend on a rainy day and Johnny is surprisingly comforting.I do not own the character just the emotions.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Play it on Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... this idea has been playing a round in my head for a couple of days since I started playing. So feeling pretty angst last night I wrote it out. I hope you enjoy.

Rain thumps gently on the window, lighting light up the small apartment. A small figure sits hunch on the couch warped in a gray blanket, small holographic screen play a video on the table before her. The screen light her tear stained face as she sit there arms around her stomach. Her feet planted floor the floor have a light tremble to them from the shoot out earlier that day or her own inability to stay still.

She doesn't remembers why she start to recording that day but hear his laughter bring another tear rolling down her cheek. It was a month or so after meeting Misty the first time and weeks before the shit show she calls life now. They were all hang out together goofing off at El Coyote Cojo when Jackie suggested that go for a ride to "celebrate" he said. Being her ride and the least drunk out of them she drives, Jackie in the passenger seat and misty in back middle leaning forward without a seat belt. They cruise Night City singing with whatever came along on the radio. She bats their hands away from her face, trying to keep her focus on the road without killing them in the process, still though laughter bubbles out of her. Driving out in the Badland, in the quiet night only their singing and the sound of V's ride around them. They soon find a place to park in the sandy desert wasteland. They hop out of the car leaving the radio play. Gathering on the hood they watch the stars together. Jackie arms warped around Misty and V just lean on the hood with a smile gracing her lips. The music fill the night, V looks next to her at Jackie and misty wrapped in each other arm and whisper. 

"This is the life." 

Jackie turns his head, rubbing his cheek softly against the top of Misty's head with a bright smiles "Yeah it is, Chica, yeah it is." 

The video glitch on his smile for a bit before starting over. Sobs leave V as she pull her knees up wrapping her arms around them leaving the blanket draped over her head. A familiar buzz as Johnny glitch in. Standing before the blanket cover woman, eyes soft with understanding. Small glitches quake his body as he sits down beside the sobbing women. He reaches out his hand to give some kind of comfort only to glitch and fade through her leaving goosebumps as the only visible marker of his attempt. Letting is arm fall in his lap he sigh, leaning back in the couch, hoping that his presence only can give her some kind of comfort. To let her know that she not alone. He kicks himself mentally for how he treated her at the beginning, tell her to put a bullet in her head again. He should listen then, if he did he would've heard that her head was already screaming that at her. She was dying and part of her wishes to end it but she still fight. Making death work harder to grab her again. A bitter smile tugs at his lips. He may be a selfish bastard but, in this moment he will admit, he want not only himself to survive but her too. The smile fades as he continues to watch over her sobbing form, wishing he could do more.

After sometime her sobs slowing to a complete stop and she falls sideways on the couch, still curled up. No sounds leaving her slump form. After a few minutes passes Johnny glitches to the floor in front of her. Seeing her eyes, red from crying and a few strain of hair fallen over them, closed in what he can only hope is a dreamless sleep. Shaking his head at his futile attempt of brushing her hair out of her face. His just rest his hand on the couch right in front of her, sighing lean his head on the other arm prop on the couch. Humming lightly, eyes not leaving her face for even a moment. 

A sigh leaves her lips and a hand uncoils from the blanket, sliding along the fabric of the couch. Sliding all the way to his hand, glitching it as it makes contact. 

"Thank you, Johnny." A hoarse whisper leave her throat as his humming lulls her back to sleep. Holographic screen blinks off as her mind disconnect from it. 

"Anytime," He whispers back, continuing on with his humming. His hand sat unmoving, still glitching where they are connected.

**Author's Note:**

> Me again, I hope you enjoy it, even if it kind of short. I know but I hope I was able to bring out emotion out of you guys. I hope you could leave me some constructive criticism. I'm kind of on this writing journey to help better my skills, so any advice you have I'm willing to listen.


End file.
